


Beautiful Disaster

by Graffias



Series: Cioccolato e Cannella [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quattordici anni si è molto più schietti e istintivi che da adulti, ci si fanno meno paranoie e si preferisce vivere tutto come viene. Questo ha portato Matteo a dare al tempo il suo primo bacio, e questo quasi nove anni dopo lo porta di nuovo davanti agli occhi del suo primo amore, un paio di occhi uguali e diversi da quelli che ricorda…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 22-04-2010.

A **merryluna** , sempre perché lei *sa*  
(e fu così che divenne La Donna che Sapeva Troppo)  


Quando hai quattordici anni tutto ti sembra possibile, esattamente allo stesso modo in cui tutto ti sembra una grande rottura, né più né meno.  
La lealtà verso gli amici, soprattutto se sei un maschio, ti sembra una cosa ineccepibile e sacra, anche perché parliamoci chiaro: sono gli adulti ad essere paranoici, i bambini e i ragazzini vivono tutto come viene, senza filtri, sanno rischiare di più e se fanno una brutta figura entro una settimana avranno già dimenticato tutto.  
O perlomeno ero così io a quell’età.  
Se a quattordici anni però ti capita qualcosa che cambia duramente la tua quotidianità e la realtà si fa spazio in modo crudele nella tua gioventù, proprio quando il tuo vero carattere si sta formando e sta venendo fuori con tutti i tuoi splendidi e nerissimi momenti da adolescente ribelle e incazzato – per la gioia dei tuoi genitori – è naturale provare a cercare un sostegno e qualcuno che possa capirti e che non sia troppo lontano dal tuo mondo.  
Leo non lo fece, non cercò nessuno.  
«Matteo, forse da settembre avrai un nuovo amico» mi disse a fine agosto mia madre, «zia Carmela ospita suo nipote per un po’, fino a quando non si calmeranno le acque… Prenderete insieme l’autobus per andare a scuola» il tono di voce era stato quasi serio, contornato da un sorriso di circostanza.  
Zia Carmela non era veramente mia zia, aveva l’età di mia nonna – avevano pure frequentato le elementari insieme, dicevano – ma mi aveva visto crescere e per me era al pari di una zia. Non ero ancora nato quando la sua unica figlia si era sposata andando a vivere fuori città, dove il marito aveva trovato lavoro, e nel periodo di ferie solitamente era lei a raggiungere la figlia per qualche giorno. Non avevo mai visto suo nipote, se non nelle moltissime foto che lei teneva in un ogni angolo di mobile dove lei potesse piazzare sopra un centrino con un portafoto.  
Sentire l’espressione “fino a quando non si calmeranno le acque”, mi allarmò: zia Carmela era rompicoglioni come tutti i vecchietti che oltre a volersi impegnare fin troppo a essere tuoi parenti, pur non essendolo affatto, sono _anche_ tuoi vicini di casa, ma era una buona vecchietta, c’ero affezionato.  
«Perché, che succede?» domandai.  
«Sua figlia sta divorziando dal marito, ci sono parecchie discussioni» dal modo in cui abbassò lo sguardo, lasciò intendere che la situazione doveva essere davvero infernale, ma mi sfuggiva il perché consegnare Leo alla nonna come se fosse stato un pacco postale o un essere umano non in grado di intendere le discussioni dei genitori e cosa stesse succedendo.  
Mi immaginai però il dispiacere di zia Carmela, che per di più era anche abbastanza tradizionalista, e mi dissi che comunque un tentativo di amicizia con Leo avrei potuto farlo, volendo.  
Lo incontrai per la prima volta il 19 settembre del mio quattordicesimo anno di età, entrambi avremmo frequentato lo stesso liceo, ma in sezioni diverse – l’avevo saputo da sua nonna. Era la mattina del primo giorno di scuola, anzi mi correggo, il primo giorno di scuola _superiore_ ed eravamo entrambi messi a nuovo dalla testa ai piedi, con zaini fiammanti mosci che presto si sarebbero riempiti di libri di scuola.  
Lui era bianchiccio con gli occhi troppo chiari, magrolino, poco più basso di me e, sfortunatamente, biondo.  
Dovete sapere che io ho parecchie cose contro i biondi e contro gli uomini che si chiamano Fabio, perché la prima bambina per cui ho preso una cotta mi disse che preferiva un certo Fabio che era biondo con gli occhi azzurri come un principe delle fiabe. Sono cose che traumatizzano a vita, queste.  
Ricordo che non riuscii a capire bene se il suo sguardo basso e sfuggente stesse di più per “vi odio tutti perché so che tanto tutti odiate me perché non sono di queste parti e vi sembra che sia venuto a rompervi i coglioni”, o se stesse piuttosto per “odio tutti, odio il mondo intero, odio me stesso, datemi un grosso masso che me lo lego al collo e mi butto in mare così mi tolgo dalle palle”. Nonostante tutto, provai a biascicare qualche parola con lui, con scarsi risultati.  
Arrivati alla stazione per prendere la coincidenza che ci avrebbe portati a scuola, però, io incontrai i miei vecchi compagni di scuola media, iniziai a parlare con loro e lo persi un po’ di vista; lo recuperai giusto prima di salire sull’autobus.  
Giorno dopo giorno, mi accorsi che restava sempre più in disparte quando eravamo alla piazzetta dei mezzi pubblici, e che per la ricreazione non lo vedevo mai in giro. A differenza degli altri, però, io sapevo cosa gli stava succedendo, sapevo della sua situazione, anche se non per bocca sua, e dal suo comportamento capii che lui non avrebbe mai chiesto aiuto e sostegno, perché era solo in una città che non conosceva, in mezzo a suoi coetanei che a differenza sua ciarlavano tutto il giorno sicuri che bene o male avrebbero sempre avuto almeno uno dei genitori accanto, o gli amici, o i compagni di scuola o altri parenti, e non necessariamente in quest’ordine. Lui no, lui era stato sradicato dalla propria città, mentre i suoi si lanciavano i piatti della lista nozze in testa – per non parlare delle bomboniere.  
Leo era un po’ gracilino, quindi molto probabilmente non praticava nessuno sport, ma magari uno sport di squadra gli avrebbe fatto bene: convinsi i miei a farmi comprare il pallone buono che tanto desideravo, e un bel giorno che lo vidi appena fuori dal cancello di casa sua, glielo calciai addosso, perché gli adolescenti sono così: per fare amicizia o per dire che qualcuno piace loro, lo picchiano. Siccome cotanto codice è universale, da ciò non ne nacque una rissa.  
«Sai giocare?»  
«No».  
«Ti insegno io».  
Lo tormentai fino a quando lui non capì che l’avrei sempre personalmente informato di qualunque cosa io facessi, per coinvolgerlo. A lui non dispiacque essere tormentato, seppur ci mise un po’ a capire che non mi faceva schifo la sua compagnia, e diventammo inseparabili.  
Leo odiava il pianoforte, perché sua madre pretendeva che lui imparasse a suonarlo alla perfezione; scoprii che sua madre, non avendo avuto un matrimonio perfetto, avrebbe voluto che almeno _suo figlio_ fosse perfetto.  
Sua madre per telefono l’ossessionava con i voti a scuola, le lezioni di pianoforte e il suo stress sul lavoro, dicendogli anche quanto suo padre non fosse in grado di aiutarli.  
Suo padre per telefono gli chiedeva sempre se sua madre avesse già ufficialmente un altro, gli raccontava di come stesse faticando per avere una promozione che però non arrivava ancora e di tutti i suoi sospetti sui possibili amanti di sua madre, tutti uomini che – a sua detta – credevano di essere migliori di lui.  
Ma Leo non era più solo, aveva me: quando lui diventava disperatamente serio, io facevo una battuta ironica rivoltando la questione, lui rideva e io gli calciavo il pallone addosso.  
A distanza di tempo mi rendo conto che se non avesse incontrato me, forse o si sarebbe chiuso definitivamente lasciandosi spesso andare a scatti di rabbia irrazionale combinando grossi casini, oppure avrebbe incontrato qualcuno a cui confronto io sarei sembrato uno stinco di santo, diventando chissà come e finendo in chissà che tipo di giro.  
Con Leo ho trascorso quasi un anno della mia adolescenza, l’anno più bello, l’anno di cui ricordo tutte le canzoni in voga e le mode del momento, l’anno in cui perfino andare a scuola mi sembrò divertente. L’anno del mio primo bacio.  
Era metà luglio, faceva un caldo infernale e noi ce ne stavamo sotto un albero sul retro di casa sua a palleggiare a turno. L’atmosfera era dannatamente triste, mi misi a canticchiare _Amore bello_ stonando di proposito.  
« _Così vai via, l’ho capito, sai…_ ». Lui rise.  
«No, per favore, Baglioni no!»  
Continuai a palleggiare cocciutamente.  
« _Che vuoi che sia, se tu te ne vai…_ »  
«Ok, ho capito» sorrise, «non ti mancherò per niente».  
Alzai lo sguardo su di lui, gli calciai il pallone addosso e lui lo parò: aveva imparato a farlo.  
Sua madre lo rivoleva indietro, ormai era proprio un pacco postale. Leo diceva che così lei avrebbe spillato più soldi a suo padre, facendolo sentire maggiormente in colpa, se l’avesse visto più spesso.  
Tornava nella grande città da cui era venuto, tornava dai suoi vecchi amici, cambiava scuola. Non avrebbe sofferto più di tanto l’effetto sradicamento, questa volta, perché sarebbe tornato alla vecchia vita, agli amici che gli mancavano tanto; non avrebbe dovuto ricominciare da capo, ma continuare da dove era rimasto, mentre la nostra amicizia finiva proprio lì.  
Seppur ragazzini, sapevamo entrambi come andavano a finire queste cose: non ci saremmo mai più rivisti, né sentiti. Nell’aria c’era il nostro tacito accordo: non sentirci più, onde evitare di rendere tutto troppo patetico.  
In quel momento, però, non era più lui ad essere incazzato con il mondo intero, ma io, non ero più io a dover sostenere lui, ma lui a dover sostenere me, perché chiaramente stavo impazzendo: avevo una miriade di pensieri strani che mi vorticavano nella testa, da quando avevo saputo della sua partenza un mese prima. Fremevo.  
Mi rilanciò il pallone, verso il petto, io lo presi e glielo rilanciai; come due idioti cominciammo a giocare passandoci la palla come due bambini dell’asilo.  
«Te lo regalo» gli dissi con tono serio, riferendomi al pallone e lanciandoglielo con un po’ più forza. «Mi farebbe piacere se lo tenessi tu».  
«So quanto ci tieni» sorrise, «ne avrò cura» lo fissò.  
Guardai l’orologio. «Mancano venti minuti. Mi mancherai, amico» non lo guardai in faccia.  
«Anche tu mi mancherai».  
«Beh, magari» provai a ridere, «ci telefoneremo e ci racconteremo di quanto siamo diventati imbecilli per qualche ragazza!» _perché diavolo stavo dicendo una cosa simile?!_ «Ci racconteremo che stranamente adesso facciamo tutte quelle cose che abbiamo sempre detto siano disgustose e da coglioni da fare per una femmina, e magari ci diremo anche quando per la prima volta pomiceremo!»  
«Sì» annuì, fissando ancora il pallone fra le sue mani, «ti farò un fischio quando darò il mio primo bacio» alzò gli occhi su di me. Ci fissammo.  
«Già» assentì a mia volta, «fammi un fischio».  
Ve l’ho detto, a quattordici anni – quasi quindici – ci si fanno molte meno paranoie, la sensazione dell’ _ora o mai più_ ti pulsa forte nella testa e anche se hai paura di mandare tutto a puttane ti lanci, ti butti nella mischia sicuro che, male che vada, almeno ti sarai tolto un pensiero.  
A quattordici anni tutto passa in fretta, troppo in fretta.  
Non ricordo bene l’attimo precedente all’ _impatto_ , ricordo il rumore del pallone che cadde a terra, rimbalzò e rotolò sul terreno arido; ricordo anche che il mezzo secondo dopo aver toccato per la prima volta con le mie labbra quelle di un altro essere umano qualsiasi – momento glorioso per un adolescente, o forse no – realizzai che erano _davvero_ quelle di un ragazzo come me e pensai all’incirca “cosa cazzo sto facendo?!”. Le nostre bocche restarono ferme, impacciate, ma a quel punto le opzioni erano due: o scappavo via più veloce della luce, o mi decidevo a ficcargli la lingua in bocca una volta buona.  
Ok, decisi per la seconda opzione, ma non avevo alcuna cazzo di esperienza e _ohMioDioCheCazzoStavoFacendo_ era un pensiero che nella mia testa s’illuminava di rosso ad intermittenza.  
Eravamo due ragazzini, non avevamo mai parlato di ragazze, non avevamo mai parlato di cosa potevamo essere, non avevamo mai dato un vero bacio. Eravamo terrorizzati.  
Ed eravamo innamorati. E per la prima volta abbassavamo la testa di fronte ad una verità nascosta, proprio nel momento in cui ci saremmo separati.  
Deglutii; le nostre labbra schioccarono in un modo languido che mi spinse a ripetere la delicata operazione di _bacioLanguidoASchiocco_ , perché effettivamente non era male e forse avremmo potuto chiudere così il momento più imbarazzante della nostra fottutissima vita, _MA_ sentii la sua lingua.  
Ok, potevamo farcela, insieme.  
Insieme stavamo ammettendo una cosa simile, insieme avevamo affrontato quel suo periodo di merda, insieme avremmo superato quel momento imbarazzante e delicato che stava cominciando a sembrarmi incredibilmente bello. Insieme avremmo affrontato la sua partenza e la nostra separazione, scambiandoci il nostro primo bacio, che forse sarebbe stato anche l’unico, quindi… lasciai perdere tutto, e in piedi, sotto quell’albero, ci baciammo più volte in silenzio – scambiandoci di tanto in tanto degli sguardi spaventati quanto consapevoli di tutto ciò che significava il fatto che non stessimo scappando – fino a quando non affinammo un pochino la tecnica e ci baciammo in modo appena decente, ma fu comunque fantastico.  
Poi sentimmo quella rompicoglioni di sua madre chiamarlo, dovevano salire in macchina per andare all’aeroporto; lui si voltò indietro per urlare di rimando «Arrivo!» io gli misi goffamente una mano sulla nuca per baciarlo un’altra volta e lui, con la mano tremante, mi afferrò per il colletto della maglia, baciandomi ancora a sua volta.  
E poi prese il pallone e lasciò il cortile. Lasciò me.  
Scavalcai il muro che separava le nostre case e ci appoggiai la schiena. Mi nascosi da tutti, sentendo zia Carmela piangere e dicendomi mentalmente di non fare il coglione e non mettermi a piangere a mia volta, con la mano contro cuore che mi martellava in petto così tanto che per un attimo temetti di stare per rimetterci la pelle; restai così fino a quando non sentì il clacson suonare un ultimo saluto e l’auto andare via.  
Sudavo, avevo gli occhi lucidi e spalancati verso il vuoto.  
Ero spaventato e innamorato.  
Ero alla mia prima pomiciata e l’avevo fatto con un maschio come me, e non l’avrei più rivisto.  
Ero solo ed ero gay.  
In poche parole, ero fottuto.  
A coronare il momento più deleterio della mia vita, Baglioni tornò a farmi mentalmente visita.  
“Devo convincermi però, che non è nulla  
ma le mie mani tremano.  
In qualche modo io dovrò, restare a galla.  
E così te ne vai,  
cosa mi è preso adesso?  
Forse mi scriverei, ma sì è lo stesso”.  
Digrignai i denti e calciai il muro, ora che non avevo più un pallone.  
«Taci, _Amore bello_ di ‘sto cazzo!»  
Entrai in modalità _Delirio Apparentemente Immotivato_ e ci restai per un bel paio di mesi.  
Come previsto non ci sentimmo più; l’argomento “Leo” diventò per me un tabù così grande che cancellai il suo numero di telefono dal cellulare, il suo contatto da Messenger e conservai il paio di foto che ci ritraevano insieme, scattate con una digitale, in una vecchia pen drive che non avrei mai usato, nascondendola poi in fondo ad un cassetto.  
Zia Carmela morì quando io avevo diciannove anni, sua figlia venne al funerale, Leo no.  
Leo odiava gli addii, me l’aveva detto prima di partire, e odiava anche vedere la gente morta perché preferiva ricordarla com’era da viva, per questo non mi meravigliai più di tanto della sua assenza, che tuttavia scatenò in me una dolce e amara malinconia dal retrogusto tenero, di quelle che mentre ripensi al tuo primo amore ti fanno sussurrare con un sorriso «Chissà cosa fa, adesso…»  
L’onda di emozioni e rivelazioni che Leo aveva portato nella mia vita, inizialmente mi era sembrata una catastrofe, ma a distanza di anni compresi bene una cosa: era stato piuttosto un bellissimo disastro.

 

  
_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone_   
_I hear you call my name_   
_and it feels like home._   


  
Erano passati quasi nove anni.  
Di anni ne avevo ventitré e il mio migliore amico era ed è un eterosessuale di nome Giulio, che ha reagito in modo buffo quando gli ho detto della mia omosessualità: ha provato nell’immediato a fare nervosamente un elenco di tutti i gay che conosceva, come a provarmi il fatto che la cosa non gli dava alcun problema, scoprendo però all’inizio dell’elencazione che, a parte me, non ne conosceva nessun altro.  
Giulio è un bravo ragazzo, forse un po’ troppo fissato con lo sport – ha provato più volte a trascinarmi in palestra con lui con scarso successo: stranamente, i pesi mi cadono sempre sull’alluce – con il difetto di ritrovarsi spesso a dire cose inopportune vista la mia omosessualità, o a ricordarsi troppo tardi che il suo migliore amico è gay, soprattutto quando mi chiede cosa ne penso di una ragazza: subito dopo mi dice che effettivamente non posso dargli un’opinione, s’imbarazza e si scusa, scordandosi che comunque umanamente un’opinione posso anche dargliela.  
Altro difetto di Giulio? Gli piace Madonna, e quando meno te l’aspetti lo sentirai cantare “Laif is a miiiiiiiiisteeeeeeeeeeriiiii…” possibilmente in macchina, a tradimento. Nonostante tutto gli voglio un gran bene, o non sarebbe una delle pochissime persone a sapere che sono gay.  
Dai miei quindici anni in poi la mia vita è trascorsa più o meno serenamente, senza troppi intoppi. Mio padre è un marmorista e verso i miei sedici anni ha scoperto le gioie del commercio di icone sacre: si guadagna moltissimo vendendo statue della Madonna o di Padre Pio, quindi ci ha a malapena riempito la casa di statue a grandezza più o meno naturale da tenere bene in mostra come pubblicità. Il cortile, invece, è leggermente occupato da tre fontane fatte da lui, per prova, dice, mentre ai lati ci sono a malapena cinque acquasantiere, giusto per gradire. Per farla breve, oltre a mio padre e al dovermi sorbire l’adolescenza di mia sorella minore Viviana, non ho avuto altri traumi degni di nota.  
A sedici anni ho preso anche lezioni di chitarra e adesso so strimpellare più o meno bene; l’ho fatto più che altro per mera curiosità e per sentirmi un po’ figo nel dire “so suonare la chitarra, yeah”, ma ammetto che la cosa mi fa compagnia, quando sono un po’ malinconico.  
Lavoro nel negozio di abbigliamento e articoli sportivi del padre di Giulio e studio all’università, in soldoni ho una vita abbastanza normale e al tempo niente poteva scuotermi. Almeno fino alla sera cui, mentre mia sorella alzava il volume sulla sigla del serale di _Amici di Maria De Filippi_ e io pensavo di essere felice per il solo fatto di stare mangiando degli gnocchi, mia madre fece un grande annuncio.  
«Sai che Leo, il nipote di zia Carmela, starà qui per un po’?»  
Incredibile ma vero, mi andò il boccone di traverso; sputacchiai di gnocchi mia sorella – che imprecava contro la TV quanto un tizio vestito di bianco, più o meno mio coetaneo, fosse _faaalsoooo_ – e tentai di bere un sorso d’acqua con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
«Cosa?! Torna!? E in che senso _starà qui_?!» chiesi con un filo di voce quando mi ripresi. Mamma mi guardò accigliata.  
« _Qui_ nel senso che starà qui vicino, nella casa di zia Carmela, pensavi che l’avremmo ospitato noi?» stavo bevendo per calmare la tosse, mi andò nuovamente di traverso.  
«No, no! È che non capivo bene e… ma quando arriva? E quanto tempo resterà?»  
«Non lo so» fece spallucce, «l’ho saputo per puro caso perché stamattina ho visto sua madre, aveva l’auto parcheggiata di fronte casa nostra: mi è sembrato strano vederla qui, per giunta a casa della zia… mi ha detto che era venuta ad arieggiare un po’ la casa, perché a Leo farebbe piacere stare un po’ qui. Non so altro» mi guardò sospetta. «Ma voi ragazzi proprio non vi siete sentiti più, dopo la partenza?»  
«No» borbottai, tornando a fissare il piatto.  
«Davvero un peccato!» sospirò. «Magari potreste riallacciare i rapporti, no? Leo non conosce nessuno qui e…»  
«Mamma» la guardai truce, «non è più un ragazzino di quattordici anni al primo giorno di scuola, non ha bisogno di un amichetto».  
«Dicevo così per dire» ribatté seccata dalla mia reazione troppo dura, alzandosi per sparecchiare la tavola.  
Mi passai le mani sul volto: mi era dispiaciuto essere stato così scontroso con mamma, non aveva fatto niente di male, ma dai miei ostinati silenzi di quando i primi tempi mi chiedeva di Leo, se l’avessi sentito, credevo che ormai avesse capito che era un tabù per me.  
Lui non era stato solo la mia prima cotta, era anche stato il primo con cui avevo condiviso un segreto così grande, anche se in modo tacito ed implicito: certe volte solo sentire il suo nome, anche se si trattava solo di un omonimo, mi faceva schizzare al soffitto come se fossi stato punto da uno spillo. Chissà perché, ma le emozioni che provi da adolescente le ricordi per sempre in modo molto vivido e ti basta poco per riviverle, sarà l’amore eterno che si prova per la gioventù in generale.  
Dopo cena salii in camera mia e lì restai, davanti al computer acceso.  
Già, ricordavo tutte le canzoni famose di quell’anno: andai su YouTube a cercarle e ne ascoltai un paio mentre navigavo su internet alla ricerca di cose non ben precisate.  
Alle mie spalle, nell’angolo destro dell’ultimo cassetto dell’armadio, c’era un demonio che rideva alle mie spalle provando a punzecchiarmi con un tridente infuocato: la pen drive con le foto. Mi passai una mano sulla fronte: non potevo vedere quelle foto, non proprio ora, sarebbe stato troppo patetico.  
Per questo lo feci. Mi alzai, m’inginocchiai a terra, aprii il cassetto e cacciai la mano dentro alla ricerca di quella fottuta pen drive da pochi mega; la presi e copiai sul PC l’archivio compresso che conteneva, l’avevo pure nominato “Leo”.  
Cielo, quanto mi volevo male, visualizzai mentalmente un’immagine di me che mi schiacciavo i pollici con una tenaglia.  
Esitai un attimo prima di aprire la cartella, dentro trovai solo le due nostre foto, un paio di mp3 che mi aveva passato e un documento Word Office con delle nostre mail – e almeno quelle ebbi la decenza di non leggerle. Cliccai sull’anteprima delle foto.  
Non eravamo belli come ricordavo, d’adolescenti si è sempre un po’ bruttini, del resto, ma mi chiesi seriamente perché stessi per avere un attacco di tachicardia nel guardarle.  
Eravamo due maschietti orgogliosi, logico che quelle non fossero foto scattate da noi, erano state delle nostre amiche a farle, e non eravamo ritratti nemmeno in posa: in una eravamo insieme sul mio vecchio motorino, nell’altra eravamo seduti l’uno accanto all’altro al tavolo di una pizzeria. In nessuna delle due guardavamo insieme l’obiettivo e nella stessa direzione – un presagio?  
E io cos’avevo iniziato a pensare all’epoca, quando mi aveva detto che sarebbe partito? Che avrei voluto urlargli arrabbiato “Coglione, non andare via! Di’ a tua madre che vuoi restare qui e di non rompere, o non hai abbastanza palle per farlo?” e che avrei proprio voluto dirglielo afferrandolo per il colletto e sbattendolo contro il muro, facendogli parecchio male. Perché lui mi _stava facendo_ male. Realizzare quanto male mi facesse e che tipo di male fosse, e che _davvero_ avrei voluto mettergli le mani addosso, mi aveva regalato la prima immagine mentale di noi due che ci baciavamo, e da quel momento in poi era stata la fine.  
Ricordai la gelosia che sentivo quando le ragazzine ci giravano intorno ridacchiando, puntando lui, e quando poi toccai il fondo dicendo ad una ragazza, che mi aveva confidato quanto lui le piacesse, che a lui già piaceva qualcun’altra. Bugia. Dopo mi ero sentito un verme, ma non volevo che nel poco tempo che ci restasse qualcuno si mettesse in mezzo, etero o gay che fosse. Anche se non sapevo se lui fosse gay o meno.  
Ricordai il nostro primo bacio, dall’inizio a quando si fece più profondo e diventammo più spigliati, e mi fece lo stesso effetto d’allora.  
Ero fottuto.  
Chiusi l’anteprima delle foto e provai a concentrarmi su dei pensieri ben precisi: quel bacio poteva essere stato solo una parentesi, magari era etero davvero; magari in questi nove anni era diventato un cesso. Capita, si cresce, si cambia, io stesso non è che fossi migliorato di molto, anzi, mi sa che avevo più un aspetto da sfigato di allora.  
Provai a convincermi di ciò non ottenendo alcun successo, quindi mi augurai per il mio bene che come me anche lui in quel preciso momento pensasse una cosa: per evitare inutili imbarazzi dovevamo assolutamente fare in modo di non incontrarci mai, _mai._

 

Per scaricare i nervi, decisi di andare a correre con Giulio: lui aveva questa _simpatica_ abitudine di farsi un paio di chilometri di corsa al giorno, e tutte le volte che provavo ad emularlo mi ritrovavo a correre distante da lui parecchi metri già dopo i primi cinque minuti, farneticando di fare una pausa, cosa che lui ovviamente non mi concedeva.  
Quel giorno però comprese che avevo la necessita di dirgli un mucchio di cose, così camminammo a passo svelto l’uno accanto all’altro, parlando. Gli raccontai di Leo.  
«Non so» mi disse, «io penso che sia una cosa carina anche dal punto di vista etero: sai che io ho cercato la mia prima cotta su Facebook?»  
«E l’hai trovata?»  
«Sì».  
«E com’è ora?»  
«Una cozza».  
«Questo non m’incoraggia» scossi la testa.  
«Quello che voglio dire» provò a correggere il tiro, «è che anche io se un giorno mi dicessero che sto per rivedere la prima ragazza che ho baciato sarei in subbuglio: sarei curioso, ansioso e molto probabilmente mi farei un sacco di film mentali sul nostro incontro, con finali diversi. In alcuni lei è diventata un cesso e io cerco una scusa per scappare, in altri lei è carina ma sprofondiamo nell’imbarazzo e con una scusa scappiamo entrambi, e in altri ancora cerchiamo subito una scusa per andare a letto insieme».  
Schioccai la lingua. «Preferisco direttamente non farmi illusioni e non vederlo. Pensavo che non ci saremmo mai più rivisti, che volutamente non ci saremmo più cercati; solo che poi ci siamo baciati… e non so cosa mi aspettassi da lui e _se_ mi aspettassi qualcosa, mi sono limitato a rispettare l’accordo».  
«Credi che tua madre non lo inviterà a casa vostra?»  
Inorridii. «Pensi che lo farà?»  
«La conosco, e la conosci anche tu». Storsi la bocca e alzai gli occhi al cielo. «Ma non essere troppo teso, dai!» m’incoraggiò. «Sono passati nove anni, mica cotiche o bruscolini! Siete decisamente diversi da allora, non puoi lontanamente immaginare cosa ti aspetta!»  
«Io provo _sempre_ ad immaginare quello che può succedere, così ridimensiono anticipatamente l’imminente catastrofe» per tutta risposta, lui replicò con il solito ritornello.  
« _Laif is a miiiiiiiiisteeeeeeeeeeriiiii, evriuan mast steeeend aaaaloonn, ai ir iu coool maiiii neeeim, end t fiiiils laaaik ooooommmm!_ »  
«Seh, facciamo gli zen, _ooooommmm_! Taci, amico!» scossi la testa rallentando il passo e slacciandomi la felpa che avevo legato alla vita, per indossarla; lui mi imitò, stavamo arrivando a casa mia.  
«Ci sentiamo, allora?»  
«Sì» mugugnai, «ci vediamo domani al negozio». Ci salutammo, lui imboccò la strada dietro casa mia e io mi abbassai il cappuccio della felpa sugli occhi e misi le mani in tasca stringendomi nelle spalle.  
Stava calando la sera, ero sudato e stavo pure cominciando ad aver freddo. Mi accigliai: a pochi passi da casa mia sentii il suono “gommoso” di un pallone che rimbalzava… ma chi…? Non feci in tempo a pensare altro, vidi di sottecchi un pallone da calcio rotolare verso i miei piedi e istintivamente lo stoppai e lo calciai appena per prenderlo al volo fra le mani. Non appena lo presi, mi tornò in mente che in passato avevo fatto la stessa azione più volte. Mi pietrificai e, nello stesso momento, mentre avevo ancora gli occhi bassi, vidi due piedi avvicinarsi a me, due piedi dentro ad un paio di scarpe da ginnastica chiare con sopra un paio di jeans scoloriti. Mi tolsi di colpo il cappuccio della felpa e alzai lo sguardo.  
Per un paio di secondi credetti di essere morto, perché era lui e non era lui allo stesso tempo.  
Erano passati quasi nove anni.  
Non era più magrolino e sembrava proprio che i suoi ormoni si fossero messi a posto decidendo di assestare il suo fisico in un buon modo. I lineamenti del viso si erano raffinati, _lui_ si era “raffinato”, e registrai subito che qualcosa gli brillava all’orecchio sinistro – un orecchino – e che il suo sorriso era diverso. Era totalmente diverso.  
«Ciao, Matteo» e la sua voce era più matura di quella che ricordavo.  
«Ciao, Leo».  
Avevo conosciuto un ragazzino, ora avevo davanti a me un giovane uomo.  
Mi fece cenno di ridargli il pallone.  
«Ho sentito qualcuno avvicinarsi, tua madre mi ha detto che vivi ancora qui e che eri andato a correre: ho pensato che potevi essere solo tu» sorrise. «Stavo facendo un paio di palleggi per ingannare il tempo».  
«Io…» io non sapevo che dire. «Credo che se ti avessi incontrato per strada, in mezzo alla gente, non ti avrei riconosciuto. Cioè camminando in mezzo a tanti, non ti avrei proprio notato». Rise.  
«Penso che non ti avrei riconosciuto neanche io, sono passati dieci anni!»  
«Otto anni, quasi nove» lo corressi subito.  
«Sì, vero, poco più di otto anni e mezzo» annuì, guardandomi negli occhi.  
Poco più di otto anni e mezzo e l’ultima volta che c’eravamo visti c’eravamo baciati senza dirci una sola parola, neanche un banale “mi piaci”. Dovette essere un’illusione, perché era impossibile e perché era strano che lo ricordassi, ma mi sembrò di sentire in bocca il suo sapore. Deglutii nervosamente.  
«E così hai chiesto a mia madre dove fossi!» provai a sorridere. Rise scuotendo la testa.  
«Veramente è stata lei a dirmelo: quando ha visto qualcuno arrivare in macchina davanti alla casa di mia nonna, si è subito affacciata, mi ha riconosciuto e mi ha salutato. Mi ha chiesto un po’ di me e poi mi ha detto di te, che eri a correre con un amico».  
«Sì, mamma era contenta del tuo arrivo» divagai, pensando che avrebbe anche potuto farsi i cazzi suoi e non spifferare ai quattro venti dove fosse suo figlio.  
Mise le mani in tasca. «Mi ha anche invitato a cena, domani!»  
«Uh, bello» dissi senza troppo entusiasmo. Mia madre era ufficialmente morta. «Io… adesso rientro a casa, devo farmi una doccia» farfugliai.  
«Ci vediamo domani, allora».  
«Ok, ciao». Agitò una mano in un vago cenno di saluto e lo guardai rientrare a casa.  
Avevo appena rincontrato il primo ragazzo che avevo baciato: lui perfettamente in tiro con un paio jeans e una camicia, ed io con una tenuta ginnica pessima e scompagnata, con i capelli alla cazzo e sudato da far schifo. Mi annusai un’ascella, puzzavo pure come una capra, _merda_! Ed era pure diventato più alto di me.  
Come inizio non era stato male, avevamo pure appena vissuto il secondo momento più imbarazzante della nostra intera vita. Il prossimo quale sarebbe stato?

 

  
_I close my eyes, oh God I think I'm falling_   
_Out of the sky, I close my eyes_   
_Heaven help me._   


  
Giulio stentò a capire perché mai volessi che anche lui fosse presente a quella dannata cena.  
Io avevo bisogno di un fottuto supporto morale, di qualcuno a conoscenza di tutto e con cui parlare senza chiudermi nel cesso di casa per chiamarlo al cellulare, sfogandomi di nascosto dei commensali come se fossi stato un ragazzino. Dovevo assolutamente ricordarmi che non avevo più quattordici anni, o sarei morto annaspando e in modo poco decoroso, per la mia vera età.  
Pensai di far di tutto per far sedere Leo a tavola per ultimo, così eventualmente lui non si sarebbe seduto accanto a me, così iniziai a fare una cosa assolutamente naturale e con una propria utilità: girare intorno al tavolo.  
Mia sorella mi lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
«Teo, cosa-stai-facendo?»  
«Niente» risposi automaticamente, sedendosi trionfalmente sull’ultimo posto rimasto. Quello fra Giulio e Leo. Che serata fortunata, sentivo che il prossimo passo sarebbe stato quello di farmi andare un osso di pollo di traverso, lo percepivo proprio nell’aria, che goduria.  
«Non ricordavo che tua sorella ti chiamasse Teo» mi disse Leo, «ma adesso che ci penso, sì!»  
«Ho iniziato a chiamarlo così quando uscivate insieme» commentò lei, vaga, « _Teo & Leo_, era il mio modo per prendervi per il culo» asserì con finta aria innocente.  
«Viviana!» l’ammonì mia madre.  
Leo rise, io mi appuntai di aggiungere uno spillo alla bombolina vodoo con le sembianze di mia sorella che tenevo su in camera mia.  
Con la prima porzione abbondante di antipasti, mia madre chiese a Leo cosa facesse adesso: si era laureato in Scienze Politiche. Che bello, anch’io frequentavo quel corso di laurea, ma non mi ero ancora laureato. E poi? Suonava ancora il pianoforte, si era perfezionato, adesso faceva anche pianobar. Che bello, io avevo iniziato a suonare la chitarra, ma ero ancora una perfetta sega a confronto.  
Quando e come il Leo che conoscevo era diventato il pianista con l’orecchino e l’aria dannata che ora avevo accanto? Quando era diventato così estroverso? Ricordavo che ai tempi parlava con mia madre solo annuendo o facendo cenno di no, al massimo le concedeva dei monosillabi, perché per lui il mondo fuori dalla sua testa era troppo incasinato per i suoi gusti, mentre adesso parlava sorridendo e passava sale e pepe agli altri con disinvoltura, facendo pure ogni tanto qualche battuta ironica.  
Lui detestava il pianoforte, e detestava altrettanto essere ascoltato mentre suonava, tant’è che nemmeno io l’avevo mai sentito suonare. Quando aveva cominciato a studiare seriamente pianoforte? Adesso ci lavorava anche e stava pure dicendo che dava lezioni.  
Prima del dolce mi alzai da tavola con la scusa di prendere una bottiglia d’acqua; Giulio dovette capire l’antifona, perché poco dopo mi raggiunse.  
«Sembri un morto che cammina» mormorò, «datti un tono prima che tua madre pensi di averti fatto magiare poco e ti metta nel piatto una terza porzione di patate!»  
«Non so cosa mi aspettassi» sospirai. «Forse sono davvero un idiota e pensavo che non mi avrebbe fatto alcun effetto sentire quanto adesso sia distante da me: ho solamente dimenticato un mio difetto. Sono possessivo» ammisi sarcasticamente, «il mio cervello non capisce mai quando qualcosa ha smesso di appartenermi».  
«Penso che più che altro tu non abbia preso in considerazione il fatto che nove anni sono davvero tanti» si appoggiò di schiena al tavolo, io sciacquai nervosamente un bicchiere al lavello, «è naturale che adesso siate così tanto diversi: siete cresciuti» fece spallucce.  
«Solo questo?» mantenni il piglio sarcastico. «Pensi che il mio problema sia _solo_ questo?»  
Giulio fece un sorso dal bicchiere di vino che aveva in mano, non deglutì e guardò il soffitto con aria vaga, gesticolando lentamente e facendo uno strano mugolio, come alla ricerca di una parola. Lo conoscevo da anni, sapevo che c’erano cose che lo imbarazzavano a morte dirmi, quindi, per quanto fosse stupido rispondermi da solo, parlai al posto suo.  
«Sì, avrei anche voluto andarci a letto». Mi appoggiai al lavello a braccia conserte, di fronte a lui. «Non sono più un ragazzino, non ho più quattordici anni, ma sentirlo distante mi ha irritato, come se ancora potessi rivendicarne il possesso, e lì ho capito che avrei voluto mettergli le mani addosso e…» vidi Giulio strozzarsi col vino. «Sì, insomma, hai capito, amico».  
«Ripeto» insisté Giulio, «chiunque si sarebbe fatto dei viaggi mentali al posto tuo, non dovresti autocommiserarti così tanto! Considerando che ne sei anche tuttora _fisicamente attratto_ da lui» provò a dire bene la parola, senza incespicare, «in un certo senso è come se tu non avessi avuto scelta: la tua testa si è messa in moto».  
Lo guardai seriamente.  
«Ok, questo è il momento in cui citi alla cazzo Madonna?»  
« _Ai ir iour vooooiiiiss_ » infatti iniziò a cantare, « _iz laik an engel saaaiiing. Ai ev no ciois, ai ir iour voooooiiiiss, fils laik flaiiiing!_ »  
Storsi la bocca. «Oh, taci, amico, per favore!»  
Sentimmo bussare allo stipite della porta, che avevamo lasciato aperta per vedere chi stesse per entrare.  
«Disturbo?» ci chiese sorridendo Leo.  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle poggiando le mani contro il lavello. «No, figurati» biascicai. «Giulio stava facendo un po’ di karaoke» feci dell’ironia.  
«Sono sicuro che un giorno l’apprezzerai anche tu» sospirò teatralmente, andando inopportunamente via e lasciandomi solo con l’oggetto delle mie paranoie. Che caro, perché mai quando gli si toccava Madonna diventava una checca? Ero io quello che avrebbe dovuto interpretare quella parte, semmai, non un etero come lui.  
«Gli piace Madonna?» rise Leo. «L’ho sentito cantare _Like a prayer_ ».  
«Sì, ma non dirlo troppo in giro» replicai, «si vergogna ad ammetterlo pubblicamente, penso che creda svilisca la sua virilità». Si appoggiò al posto di Giulio, mentre io mi versavo del vino.  
«Vi conoscete da molto?»  
«Da quando eravamo matricole all’università» deglutii un sorso con eccessiva forza; lo vidi prendere il proprio cellulare dalla tasca.  
«Senti ancora i ragazzi del liceo?» me lo domandò distrattamente, con gli occhi bassi e digitando qualcosa, e per un attimo mi sembrò di rivedere il vecchio Leo: faceva sempre così quando nascondeva o ometteva qualcosa, e in questo caso aveva omesso la parola _nostri_ , “i nostri compagni del liceo”.  
«Ho perso quasi tutti di vista» ammisi, «ma alcuni ogni tanto li vedo in giro e ci si saluta, tipo Andrea, Roberto… ma niente di che…» il cellulare mi vibrò in tasca, mi sorpresi e feci per prenderlo.  
«Allora è proprio un tuo vizio perdere di vista le persone» me lo disse proprio mentre portavo agli occhi lo schermo del cellulare; notai il suo tono serio, ma una parte di me era troppo impegnata a sorprendersi nel vedere che il numero chiamante non era in memoria, per capire cosa intendesse sottolineare. Poi mi sembrò di riconoscere vagamente le ultime tre cifre del numero, a ciò unì il suo tono di voce.  
Smisi di respirare, come se avessi ricevuto una pugnalata dritta al cuore, perché ne ero certo, lo sentivo: era una pugnalata, un’accusa. _Lui il mio numero ce l’aveva ancora._  
Abbozzai un sorriso di circostanza.  
«Non hai cambiato nemmeno operatore?» gli chiesi.  
«No. Tu?»  
«Nemmeno. Pensavo che dopo tutti questi anni avessi cambiato numero». Alzò le spalle.  
«Ce l’hanno in tanti, ridarlo a tutti sarebbe troppa fatica e potrei anche rischiare di scordare di darlo a qualcuno».  
«Hai ragione» assentii.  
 _Perché non l’avevo mai chiamato?! Perché non c’eravamo mai chiamati?! Avevamo un tacito accordo o no?!_  
Tirai su col naso e strinsi di più le braccia al petto. «Tanto per curiosità, hai pure ancora lo stesso contatto MSN?»  
«Sì, so che mi hai cancellato» anche stavolta il tono fu serio.  
 _Allora che cazzo ci fai qui?!_ , avrei voluto urlargli, ma non replicai nulla. Rimise il cellulare in tasca.  
«Ma tanto ormai abbiamo vite diverse e siamo persone diverse, no?» aggiunse; il suo sorriso non mi piacque, ed era pure un sorriso che non conoscevo. «Capita in questi casi di pensare che non rivedrai più una persona».  
Stava mentendo, come quando da ragazzini mi aveva detto che non era un problema se gli avevo fatto cadere una cicca della sigaretta sui jeans.  
«Dimmi la verità» mi decisi a dire, usando un tono di voce il più fermo possibile, «come mai sei tornato qui?»  
«Mamma vuole vendere la casa di nonna, volevo farci un salto prima di non vederla più».  
«Mi dispiace». Fece spallucce.  
«Ha un senso, ormai non c’è più niente qui, tanto vale venderla».  
«Capisco».  
No, non capivo di cosa ci stavamo tacitamente accusando a vicenda.  
«Ragazzi!» ci richiamò mia madre. «Il dolce!»  
«Arriviamo!» gridai di rimando, staccandomi dal lavello. «Andiamo» mormorai a Leo, ma lui separandosi dal tavolo urtò di proposito la mia spalla con la sua.  
Quando eravamo ragazzini quel gesto fra di noi significava una sola parola, _dopo_.  
Strinsi la mascella e imprecai mentalmente.  
 _Dopo, dopo, dopo._ Io non vedevo l’ora di farla finita, invece.

 

Il _dopo_ non arrivò quella sera, mangiammo il dolce e la serata terminò con qualche altro bicchiere di vino, ma sapevo che prima o poi quel dannato _dopo_ sarebbe arrivato.  
Il giorno successivo, il mio umore era pessimo, tanto che a lavoro feci per tutto il tempo il contrario di quello che i clienti mi chiedevano. Giulio mi suggerì di prendermi un caffè doppio quando sarei tornato a casa a pranzare.  
Una volta pranzato, prima di tornare a lavoro, mi chiusi in camera, alzai il mio livello di masochismo e mi rifugiai nel mondo dei ricordi dell’adolescenza, e tanto per dare un tocco di aria patetica al tutto imbracciai la chitarra suonando qualcosa di indefinito.  
Bussarono alla porta.  
«Avanti» sospirai, senza smettere di suonare, cosa che però poi feci quando vidi sulla soglia Leo.  
Ok, il _dopo_ era arrivato, fantastico.  
«Ciao, entra pure» l’invitai, restando seduto sul letto con la schiena rivolta verso la testiera e la chitarra ancora fra le braccia, neanche potessi considerarla un muro fra me e lui; lui si sedette sul letto, appoggiando la schiena al muro.  
Ricordai che da ragazzini ci sedevamo sempre così in camera mia, _in quella stessa stanza_ , e che c’era stato un giorno in cui, seduto esattamente così, mi aveva parlato delle ultime cazzate fatte dai suoi, e io per la prima volta aveva sentito uno strano istinto, quello di baciarlo. Scrollai la testa sospirando e ripresi a suonare.  
«Non mi sembri poi così male a suonare la chitarra» obiettò, riferendosi a ciò che gli avevo detto la sera precedente.  
«Beh, lo sono abbastanza da non voler suonare in pubblico» stavo continuando però a pizzicare le corde, «lo stesso non posso dire di te: ti sei sempre rifiutato di farti ascoltare, ma adesso ti esibisci in pubblico» il mio tono non voleva essere accusatorio, ma io stesso sentii benissimo una velata ironia pungente nelle mie parole.  
Abbassò lo sguardo facendo un sorriso che sembrò più una smorfia.  
«Quando sono tornato in città, l’unica cosa che mi era rimasta era proprio il pianoforte: almeno potevo suonarlo quasi aggredendo i tasti, sfogandomi in qualche modo su qualcosa che non mi piaceva» fece spallucce, «a quanto pare ci ho messo talmente tanto impegno nel farlo che sono nettamente migliorato».  
«Non avevi i tuoi amici di prima, con cui parlare?»  
«Era passato un anno» poggiò la testa al muro sospirando, alzando gli occhi al soffitto, «li avevo lasciati che avevamo appena finito le scuole medie, ognuno aveva scelto una scuola superiore diversa, si erano creati nuovi gruppetti di amici… Mi erano mancati, forse anche io ero mancato a loro, ma adesso c’erano dei nuovi giri, dei nuovi equilibri».  
«E tu eri fuori?»  
«Ho faticato ad ingranare» confessò monocorde, schioccando poi la lingua: ricordai che quando schioccava la lingua guardando il soffitto era perché quello che aveva appena detto gli aveva provocato una sorta di fastidio dentro. Una delle ultime volte che l’aveva fatto eravamo sul retro della scuola per la ricreazione: lui era seduto a terra accanto a me e aveva la testa rivolta al cielo; mi ero ritrovato a fissare il suo pomo d’Adamo andare nervosamente su e giù e avevo sentito nuovamente quell’istinto. Baciarlo.  
«Mi dispiace» gli dissi sinceramente, «pensa al lato positivo, però: imparando a suonare bene il pianoforte, adesso chissà quante ragazze ti girano intorno!»  
Ero assolutamente _geniale_ , un puro genio del male. Sono ironico, ovviamente.  
Lui socchiuse gli occhi e rise. «Effettivamente le ammiratrici non mi mancano» sembrava soddisfatto, «ne ho anche più di quante ne avevo ai tempi! Ricordo che eri tu quello più richiesto» insinuò.  
«Anche se a quattordici anni preferivo più il pallone che le ragazze» aggiunsi. Ad esser sinceri più che il pallone preferivo proprio un’altra cosa.  
«Ti ricordi quando eravamo incazzati perché Andrea si era messo insieme ad una ragazza e passava più tempo con lei, a nostra detta?» parlò sempre senza guardarmi, ma con gli occhi che gli brillavano al ricordo.  
«Sì, e ogni volta che si baciavano davanti a noi facevamo sempre le facce schifate. Una volta io ho finto pure dei conati di vomito».  
«Si fanno cose abbastanza stupide a quattordici anni» lo disse con un filo di voce.  
«Già» non avevo smesso un secondo di suonare, perché solitamente, quando percepivo che l’atmosfera era tesa, sentivo l’impulso di tenere le mani impegnate in qualche azione ripetuta, come tamburellare le dita, e se avessi smesso di farlo mi sarei sentito cadere in un vortice infinito. Come quel pomeriggio il giorno dopo che mi aveva detto che sarebbe partito: me ne stavo seduto sul motorino, lui in piedi davanti a me; io che usavo le dita come bacchette per la batteria contro lo sterzo, lui con le mani in tasca che mi elencava le cose che doveva fare prossimamente per la partenza; io lo ascoltavo senza parlare, annuendo di tanto in tanto, sentendo crescere dentro di me una strana rabbia che aumentava come il ritmo delle mie dita.  
Volevo picchiarlo a sangue urlandogli di non partire.  
Volevo mettergli le mani addosso.  
Volevo baciarlo.  
Mi riscossi, ma non smisi di suonare, lui sembrava perso in chissà che pensiero. Ma eravamo uomini, seppur gay, e cosa fanno gli uomini quando si tratta di una discussione, a differenza delle donne? Bravi, le donne attaccano, gli uomini evitano il discorso, risposta esatta, dieci e lode.  
«Tuo padre si è lanciato nel commercio delle statue sacre?» mi domandò ironico, rompendo l’atmosfera troppo densa di strane emozioni.  
«Non capisco davvero come tu l’abbia intuito» finsi di non capire.  
«Ti giuro che per un attimo ho avuto il tremendo sospetto che il motivo di tutte quelle statue all’ingresso e in salotto fosse una decisione estrema di tua sorella: ho pensato che avesse voluto farsi suora di clausura. Poi l’ho vista entrare in cucina, ho notato com’era vestita e ho capito di essermi fatto l’idea sbagliata» ridemmo.  
«Non so se per caso mio padre ti abbia anche mostrato le fontane sul retro…»  
«Oh, sì» annuì, «anche quelle! Bella quella con Nettuno e i delfini. Da un punto di vista pacchiano, ovviamente».  
Risi e finalmente lasciai perdere la chitarra e la posai a terra.  
«Non eri così, quando ci siamo conosciuti» dissi in tutta onestà, ma senza fargliene una colpa, «ricordo che all’inizio mi salutavi appena, avevi difficoltà a parlare con gli adulti e piuttosto che chiedere informazioni su che autobus prendere per andare e tornare da scuola, ti guardavi intorno e vedevi quale prendevano altri ragazzi che facevano il tuo stesso percorso».  
«L’ironia è una buona arma» era stato malinconico, non amaro, nel dirlo, «dovevo pur in qualche modo mascherare la mia goffaggine, una volta rimasto da solo, e ho avuto un buon maestro» annuì sorridendo, senza guardarmi. Mi sorpresi.  
«Mi stai dicendo che se ora sei così è colpa mia?»  
«No» rise, «è _merito_ tuo! Tu eri quello che mi faceva ridere sempre, anche quando non era opportuno. Mi hai insegnato tu come buttarla in caciara quando non si sa cos’è giusto dire» mi guardò negli occhi.  
«Seh» mi schiarii la voce, «sono sempre stato bravo ad incasinare le cose». Uno suo sbuffo che equivaleva ad una risata.  
«Ho visto che tua madre tiene ancora in vetrina la bomboniera di nozze dei miei, quell’orrida scatoletta d’argento» sembrava che la cosa lo divertisse, o forse era meglio ridere per non piangere.  
«Sì, ha questa buffa abitudine di tenere le bomboniere di tutti, ma io e mia sorella ci stiamo lavorando» mi finsi serio. «Ha il tavolino buono del salotto pieno delle bomboniere di nozze collezionate negli ultimi vent’anni, la maggior parte sono in argento e in Swarovski, e ogni volta che lo urto accidentalmente devo fare attenzione a non rompere la bomboniera di qualcuno che ha già il matrimonio rotto. Assurdo, vero?»  
«Non me l’hai ancora chiesto» mi disse malinconico, fissando i miei piedi.  
«Cosa?» _COSA?!_ , urlai nella mia mente, pensando a mille riferimenti al nostro bacio.  
«Come si sono poi messe le cose fra i miei genitori»  
 _Ah, già._  
«Onestamente, ho pensato che se avresti voluto, saresti stato tu a parlarmene. Anche quando eravamo piccoli era sempre così: quando capivo che avevi ricevuto brutte notizie dai tuoi, aspettavo che fossi tu a parlarne, perché se te l’avessi chiesto non me l’avresti detto».  
«Non siamo più piccoli, sebbene le cose fossero più semplici quando lo eravamo» asserì.  
«Anche questo è vero» gli concessi.  
«Per un po’ ho vissuto con mia madre» raccontò, «ma era come vivere da solo perché spesso era a lavoro. Mio padre venne a saperlo e provò a minare la sua custodia e… finirono di nuovo in tribunale e successero parecchie cose in tre anni, ma una volta compiuti diciotto anni andai a proseguire gli studi lontano da loro e finalmente non fui più fra i loro argomenti preferiti. Soprattutto quando partii per l’Erasmus».  
«L’Erasmus? Wow, fantastico!» ma perfino alle mie orecchie non mi sembrai troppo entusiasta: saperlo così cambiato da aver perfino vissuto all’estero da solo senza tentare di sopravvivere rannicchiato in un angolo, me lo faceva sentire ancora più distante. «E dove e per quanti mesi?»  
«Spagna, dieci mesi».  
«Grande! Davvero… davvero…» la mia mano andò alla cieca a riprendere la chitarra dal pavimento, «complimenti» finalmente raggiunsi la chitarra senza ribaltarmi tragicomicamente a terra, l’afferrai e feci per riprendere a suonare.  
«Fra le tante cose che non ti ho mai detto» disse, e mi bloccai col cuore in gola, «c’è anche un grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per me: forse ho passato con te meno tempo rispetto a quello che ho trascorso con persone che da una vita vedo tutti i giorni, ma in quel poco che è stato non hai mai smesso un secondo di esserci e hai inciso abbastanza da rendermi in parte ciò che sono adesso».  
Provai a ricordarmi cos’avevo detto a mia sorella dopo aver letto la lettera che mi aveva scritto per i miei diciotto anni insieme al biglietto di auguri, in cui mi ha scritto cose talmente belle da spingermi a piangere come una ragazzina che guarda una commedia romantica mangiando del gelato al cioccolato – il che vale a dire che ciò che lui mi aveva appena detto mi stavano facendo più o meno lo stesso effetto – ma non trovai le parole giuste, perché era impossibile dire le stesse cose a mia sorella, o un amico qualsiasi, e a lui. Così feci un bel respiro e fui ingiustamente distaccato, perché sono un uomo, seppur gay, e una testa di cazzo.  
«Figurati, penso che chiunque l’avrebbe fatto, al posto mio».  
«Certo, certo» assentì alzandosi dal letto. «Resto fino al week end, poi andrò via e inizierò a cercare degli acquirenti per la casa» m’informò.  
 _Di’ qualcosa_ , mi dissi. E ovviamente non dissi nulla, mi limitai ad annuire restando seduto e con la chitarra in mano, neanche se fossi stato Toto Cutugno mentre canta _L’italiano_.  
«Mi farebbe piacere rivederti, prima di partire» proseguì. «Ti andrebbe di uscire qualche sera con me, magari?»  
«Sì, magari» accettai senza pensarci troppo e maledicendomi subito dopo.  
«Ti farò sapere, allora» ci salutammo con un cenno del capo.  
Mi guardai intorno per trovare qualcosa di adatto su cui spaccare con violenza quella dannata chitarra, in preda ad una crisi poco mistica e simil cantante rock strafatto: io stesso non capivo cosa volessi da lui e dove in qualche modo entrambi volessimo arrivare.

 

I miei erano andati a fare un’esposizione di statue e fontane da giardino ad una fiera, così io e mia sorella ci stavamo arrangiando per la cena con degli affettati. Stavamo parlando dell’addio al nubilato che lei stava organizzando per nostra cugina – era stata scelta come testimone di nozze – e fino a quel momento nessuna delle stramberie sboccate o spinte che stava preparando mi erano sembrate decisamente fuori luogo o abbastanza forti da meritare un mio boccone di traverso.  
«…e come buono auspicio le faremo un regalo particolare: chiederò a papà di scolpire un grosso pene di marmo».  
Mi andò un pezzo di pane e salame di traverso – peccato, era un ottimo salame. Nessun doppio senso, eh?  
«Cosa?!»  
«Papà è un marmorista» scrollò le spalle, «è il suo lavoro fare sculture anche su commissione, no?»  
«Vuoi chiedere a papà una cosa simile?! Quale figlia chiede al proprio padre un cazzo di marmo?»  
«Io» fece con nonchalance. «Ma è risaputo che è di buon auspicio, è un augurio di fertilità. Sai che un’amica mi ha detto che una volta è stata ad un addio al nubilato dove hanno regalato alla futura sposa un pane a forma di pene grosso così» fece un gesto col braccio, «poi l’hanno tagliato a fette e l’hanno mangiato tutte insieme con la nutella».  
Istintivamente mi portai una mano all’inguine.  
«Viv, non puoi chiedere a nostro padre, un uomo che scolpisce statue di santi e affini, di scolpirti un cazzo a grandezza naturale!»  
«Non a grandezza naturale» scosse la testa e parlò a bocca piena, «più grande, così» rifece il gesto.  
«Ma ammetterai che è una cosa un po’ strana, no? Quantomeno non chiederglielo mentre siamo tutti a tavola, per favore».  
«Credo che comunque capirà, no? In tanti e da molte parti si fanno regali simili alle future spose, almeno che io sappia».  
«Eh» commentai, «immagino la felicità del futuro sposo nel sapere che la futura mogliettina ha ricevuto in regalo un sacco di cazzi» feci un paio di corna. «Se mai mi sposerò, non farò né bomboniere né tantomeno vorrò feste di addio al celibato con chissà che roba a sorpresa. Se _mai_ mi sposerò».  
Viviana aprì bocca come per dirmi qualcosa, ma la richiuse. Poi ci ripensò.  
«Teo?»  
«Sì» ci guardammo negli occhi.  
«Tu sei gay».  
Non era una domanda, il suo volto era serio e deciso, ma non c’era traccia d’accusa o risentimento.  
Era arrivato _IL_ momento. Fissai la fetta di pane che stavo tenendo sospesa a pochi centimetri dalla bocca, non sapendo che dire, quando ricordai cosa mi aveva detto Leo: “mi hai insegnato tu come buttarla in caciara quando non si sa cos’è giusto dire”.  
Sospirai e posai il pane sul piatto, le puntai un dito contro.  
«Dimmi che non l’hai capito dal modo in cui cammino, perché ho sempre evitato di atteggiarmi in un certo modo». Lei scoppiò a ridere e scosse la testa.  
«Sono tua sorella, siamo cresciuti sotto lo stesso tetto e non sono né stupida né cieca, Teo».  
«Chi altro lo sa, o pensi che lo sappia, in famiglia?» trattenni l’agitazione.  
«Non ne ho mai parlato con nessuno, neanche con mamma, ma credo che lei sospetti qualcosa. Riguardo a papà, non ti so dire».  
Abbassai lo sguardo sul piatto, mi accorsi che una mano mi stava tramando impercettibilmente.  
«Papà scolpisce statue di santi» ripetei, lasciando che ciò riassumesse un concetto ben preciso e che non necessitava ulteriori precisioni.  
«Lo so» assentì, per quanto fosse inutile quell’affermazione.  
«Io non so come reagirà e ho paura di scoprirlo» confessai.  
«Ma quando sarà il momento io sarò dalla tua parte» si protrasse ad abbracciarmi.  
Mi sentii di nuovo come quando avevo letto la sua lettera per i miei diciotto anni, quindi la buttai di nuovo in caciara.  
«Non c’è bisogno che mi abbracci come se stessi per morire: è risaputo che l’omosessualità non è una malattia!»  
«No» mi disse all’orecchio, «ti sto abbracciando perché sei mio fratello».  
Ok, ora necessitavo di schiarirmi la voce e darmi un tono. Pensai di togliere un paio di spilli dalla sua bambolina vodoo e mi separai dal suo abbraccio.  
«E adesso sono curioso di sapere tutta la serie di pensieri che ti hanno portato a questa conclusione!» gesticolai con finta aria severa.  
«Mah, parecchie cose, anche se ora come ora sarei curiosa di giungere alla conclusione di una mia teoria. Riguardo Leo».  
Stavo per riportare la fetta di pane alla bocca, mi fermai e storsi le labbra; lei fece un sorrisetto furbo.  
«Ho indovinato, eh, fratellone?» ghignò divertita.  
«Non so cosa tu stia pensando, ma ti assicuro che è comunque tutto molto più incasinato di quel che immagini. Sicuro a prescindere!»  
«Siete stati insieme e poi vi siete lasciati, è stato il tuo primo ragazzo, no?»  
«NO!!!» esclamai, inorridito dall’ipotesi di chissà quali altre supposizioni avesse fatto quella mente contorta che avevo davanti agli occhi.  
«Allora perché la situazione fra di voi è così strana? Ok, quando lui è partito io avevo soltanto dodici anni, ma che c’era qualcosa di strano sotto l’ho capito: ero ancora priva di malizia, ma non ero scema».  
«Io me li ricordo i tuoi dodici anni» bofonchiai, «non è vero che eri priva di malizia: una volta ci hanno chiamato dalla tua scuola perché hanno sorpreso te e altre tue due compagne a spiare nel bagno dei maschi».  
«Bazzecole!» gesticolò. «Eravate sempre insieme, inseparabili, poi lui è partito e non vi siete più sentiti. E subito dopo hai fatto diventare il suo nome tabù: ogni volta che mamma lo nomina, ti alzi dal tavolo incazzato nero».  
«Io e lui non stavamo insieme, e non abbiano neanche litigato» precisai.  
«Allora?» incalzò cocciutamente.  
«Leo mi piaceva, all’epoca, ma ero spaventatissimo della cosa e poi… io e lui non abbiamo mai parlato di cose simili, non che parlassimo di femmine e di primi baci, ma non parlavamo neanche di maschi! Figurati se parlavamo della nostra sessualità! Dopo lui e partito e, preso dal momento di profondo sconforto, mi sono buttato e… l’ho… ci… mi… abbiamo…» gesticolai.  
«Limonato? Pomiciato? Che avete fatto, insomma?» si esasperò.  
«Baciati, solo baciati, nient’altro» ci tenni a sottolineare nervosamente: stavo scoprendo che era abbastanza imbarazzante parlare con la propria sorella di cose simili.  
«E perché allora non vi siete più sentiti?» si stupì.  
«Non lo so» sbuffai, «in fondo sapevamo già come vanno queste cose, ci si allontana sempre, i rapporti finiscono».  
«Quindi non vi siete chiamati più nemmeno una volta?»  
«No».  
«Ma siete idioti o cosa?!» sbottò.  
«Ma che dovevo fare? E la partenza… e la gelosia… e io che ero possessivo e m’incazzavo random… e la calura di quel giorno…»  
«La calura?» si accigliò. «Che c’entra?»  
«C’entra eccome!» delirai. «Quel giorno facevo un caldo infernale, avevo indosso una maglietta a mezze maniche blu e grigia, ed ero sudato come una bestia. Perché sono sempre sudato come una bestia quando lo incontro?» mi esasperai.  
«Tu-non-stai-bene» scosse la testa.  
«Certo che non stavo bene! Stava partendo! Ero convinto che non l’avrei più rivisto e la cosa mi stava facendo male! Faceva caldo, deliravo…»  
«Proprio come stai facendo adesso» tenne a precisare.  
«…ed eravamo sotto l’albero dietro casa sua a palleggiare. Gli ho regalato il mio pallone…»  
«Ah, ecco perché non l’ho più rivisto!»  
«Ma prima mi sono messo a cantare _Amore bello_ di Baglioni».  
«COSA HAI FATTO?!»  
«Poi gli ho detto che magari per telefono ci saremmo raccontati delle nostre prime ragazze».  
«TEO, COSA DIAVOLO GLI HAI DETTO?!» era sempre più sconvolta.  
«E dopo ancora che ci saremmo fatti un fischio dopo aver dato il primo bacio».  
«MA SIETE PROPRIO DUE COGLIONI!»  
«AVEVAMO QUATTORDICI ANNI!»  
«NON E’ CHE POI AVETE FATTO MOLTI PROGRESSI, EH?!»  
«ERAVAMO TERRORIZZATI DA CIO’ CHE POTEVA SIGNIFICARE UNA COSA SIMILE!»  
«MA INTANTO LA LINGUA IN BOCCA VE LA SIETE MESSI!»  
«DIO SANTO!» mi passai le mani sul volto. «Perché stiamo urlando?»  
«Mi hai trasmesso il tuo nervosismo» tagliò corto, «sono molto empatica, lo sai» brontolò. «Adesso però mi dici com’è che siete arrivati al punto di baciarvi?»  
«Niente, ci siamo detti del fischio in caso del bacio e… dopo ce lo siamo dati».  
«Chi ha fatto la prima mossa?» s’incuriosì.  
«Non me lo ricordo» confessai agitato. «Non me lo ricordo proprio! Ricordo che lui aveva il pallone in mano, ma gli cadde a terra rimbalzando e rotolando; ricordo che non avevo idea di _come_ baciarlo, però lo stavo facendo, e poi… la _lingua_ ».  
«La lingua di chi?»  
«Cazzi nostri!» mi coprii il volto con le mani.  
«E dopo cos’è successo, che vi siete detti?»  
«Non ci siamo detti più niente: sua madre l’ha chiamato, ci siamo baciati un’altra volta, lui ha ripreso il pallone ed è partito. Io ho scavalcato per l’ultima volta il muro del giardino e…» “e per la prima volta ho pianto per amore”, ma non lo dissi ad alta voce. «E poi lo sai com’è andata: non ho voluto più parlare di lui, né sentirlo nominare».  
«Ma perché?»  
«Perché mi faceva un male del diavolo, Viv!» ammisi. «Ero incazzato con il mondo intero perché mentre gli altri miei coetanei vivevano il loro primo amore, io non solo eventualmente non avrei potuto viverlo alla luce del sole, lui era anche partito! E poteva essere stata anche solo una parentesi, magari era ed è eterosessuale e ha avuto solo una sbandata per via degli ormoni, non lo so! Magari già a distanza di poche ore gli ha fatto schifo e di conseguenza gli facevo schifo anche io!»  
«Dio» scosse la testa, incredula, «come si può essere così dannatamente orgogliosi come un maschio e isterici e paranoici come checca allo stesso modo e tempo?»  
«Non lo so» delirai ancora.  
«Ascolta» provò a portare un po’ di calma nella discussione, «forse non parlavate né di femmine né di maschi perché era un tacito tabù, non credi? Forse sentivate entrambi che era meglio non parlarne, per paura di perdervi».  
Arricciai il naso e scossi la testa. «No. Abbiamo solo fatto un casino: quel bacio è stato un disastro di proporzioni epiche».  
«Ti dirò, secondo me l’iniziativa non è stata di nessuno: vi siete avvicinati all’unisono».  
«Cosa te lo fa pensare?»  
«Eravate inseparabili, siete _sempre_ stati attratti uno dell’altro, vi siete sempre incontrati a metà strada, sempre».  
«Siamo persone diverse, ora».  
«Se lo credete così tanto, perché lui è tornato qui? Perché tu speri in qualcos’altro?»  
«Non credo che avrò mai delle risposte certe» presi il piatto e il mio coltello per lavarli e decisi di porre così fine a quella discussione che mi aveva emotivamente sfiancato.

 

Fare l’inventario con Giulio che cantava _Like a prayer_ ballando come se ci trovassimo nel bel mezzo di una festa a tema Anni Ottanta, era quanto di più irritante potesse esserci per i miei nervi, in quel momento.  
« _Uen iu coll mai neim, iz laik a littol preir, aim daun on mai niis, ai uanna teik iu deeeer! In de minnait aur ai chen fil iour pauar, giast laik a littol preir iu nou aill teik iu deeeeeeeeeer!!!_ »  
Alzai gli occhi al soffitto. «Voglio morire» mormorai atono. «Giulio, ho fatto coming out con mia sorella» annunciai, nella speranza di attirare così la sua attenzione e farlo finalmente tacere.  
Si fermò al centro del negozio, con le braccia alzate e una racchetta da tennis in mano. Aveva una perfetta espressione da tonto, se non proprio da pirla, ma gli volevo bene anche per questo.  
«E come l’ha presa?»  
Gli raccontai tutto.  
«Beh» mi disse infine, «è una bella cosa, no?»  
«Sì, ne sono molto contento, anche se credo che continuerò a parlare con te delle mie questioni di cuore, sempre se la cosa non ti dispiaccia, ovviamente».  
«No, no» ma non sembrò molto convinto, «figurati, siamo amici, no? Anche se tu sei gay… non nel senso “siamo amici nonostante tu sia gay”, come se fosse un difetto, ma nel senso che…»  
«Sì, si, ho capito» gesticolai, togliendolo dall’imbarazzo.  
«E con Leo, che farai?»  
Alzai le spalle. «Partirà dopo il week end, dopo non lo vedrò più e questa volta ne ho proprio la certezza: metterò di nuovo il coperchio a questa pentola scoperta e tutto tornerà come prima, nella mia vita».  
«Davvero non vuoi capire meglio cosa pensa? Magari tua sorella ha ragione».  
«Magari se non ci siamo sentiti per anni c’è un buon motivo» rincarai. «Niente di che» mi strinsi nelle spalle e fissai il pavimento, «quando eravamo piccoli è stato il primo a farmi innamorare e farmi sentire certe sensazioni che non solo prima mi facevano schifo a vederle sugli altri, ma che non credevo nemmeno si potessero davvero provare. È stato bello, ma come tutti i sogni è finito, ed è finito tanto tempo fa» sospirai stancamente, come a dire che la difficile e pesante impresa di spostare i ricordi dolorosi era ufficialmente conclusa.  
Mi girai a guardarlo, sospettavo qualcosa. Infatti.  
«No, Giulio, non farlo».  
«Sì, invece» mi voltò le spalle.  
«No, Giulio, no! Non cantare, amico!»  
«Iz laik a driiim, no end end no bighennin, iu’r iar uid mi, iz laik a driiim, let de coir siiing!»  
Almeno non gli piaceva _Britnei Spirs_ , però.

 

  
_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there_   
_Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery_   
_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem_   
_Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there._   


  
Avevo bisogno di scaricare i nervi e non pensare, possibilmente senza irritarmi ulteriormente, così decisi di lasciare a casa Giulio e andare a correre da solo.  
Quando sudato e stanco tornai a casa, sentii suonare un pianoforte poco lontano. Poteva essere soltanto Leo: che io ricordassi a casa di zia Carmela c’era ancora il pianoforte che lei gli aveva regalato per poter continuare ad esercitarsi.  
Sapevo che quel piano era messo nella stanza con la finestra che dava sul giardino, che a quanto pare era aperta, considerando come il suono si propagava bene per l’aria. Strinsi le labbra, poi la curiosità ebbe il sopravvento.  
Entrai a casa mia, andai sul retro e guardai malinconicamente il muretto che non scavalcavo da anni. Pensai che magari mi sarei sentito figo a scavalcarlo atleticamente per andare a spiare di nascosto “il mio bello” suonare, ma niente di più sbagliato: mi ricordai per l’ennesima volta che non avevo più quattordici anni e una voglia sfrenata di giocare a calcio di continuo quando il mio corpo da ventitreenne per niente allenato sbagliò a fare i calcoli e con un piede presi in pieno il bordo del muretto. Caddi a terra digrignando i denti in silenzio e stringendomi il piede dolente, provando a non farmi sentire da Leo, perché per il bene della mia virilità era già tanto che una volta mi avesse visto mal vestito, sudato da far schifo e puzzone – come tra l’altro lo ero anche in quel momento – non mi andava di aggiungere alla lista quel momento poco glorioso.  
Fortunatamente non mi sentì; zoppicando, andai verso la finestra ed effettivamente lo trovai lì.  
Il pianoforte era sistemato in fondo alla stanza, di profilo rispetto alla finestra. Leo all’inizio non mi notò, tanto era assorto, e io potei finalmente dopo anni godermi una manciata di minuti di una sua sonata.  
Fissai il suo sguardo concentrato, quegli stessi occhi che anni prima avevo visto i primi tempi pieni di ansia e paura, alle volte anche sofferenza e insofferenza, e poi iniziare a sorridere. Lui, la prima volta che mi aveva sorriso, l’aveva fatto con gli occhi. Ricordai il suo sguardo entusiasta e poi ancora quello triste di quando mi aveva detto che partiva, e non tornava. E gli occhi di quell’ultimo giorno: per un attimo mi era sembrato che mi stessero _pregando_ , di cosa non lo so. Ora quegli stessi occhi erano di un giovane uomo che forse non conoscevo più bene, ma che mi aveva detto che parte di ciò che era diventato era merito mio. Una parte di me a quanto pare era rimasta con lui, Leo aveva preso qualcosa di me e l’aveva usato per andare avanti, sia quando si sfogava con rabbia suonando il pianoforte, sia quando sfoggiava un’ironia che non aveva prima per difendersi e farsi spazio, farsi _nuovi_ spazi.  
Mi piacque pensare che quelle braccia e quelle mani che stavo fissando con nostalgia avessero suonato pensando a me e per me, qualche volta. Avrei voluto andare da lui, toccare quelle mani per constatare quanto fosse vero che dopo anni era tornato e lasciare andare quell’impulso che anni prima avevo sentito più volte. Baciarlo. Perché con un bacio avrei potuto dirgli molte cose, fra cui anche un banale ed inutile “Sono qui”.  
Si accorse della mia presenza, alzò gli occhi su di me e mi sorrise, ma non smise di suonare. Io scavalcai la finestra provando a non fare danni, stavolta, e lo raggiunsi al pianoforte, ascoltandolo e chiedendomi, di tanto in tanto, se per caso la mia puzza di sudore oltre ad appestare l’aria non stesse appestando anche la poesia di quella musica. Il romanticismo non è mai stato il mio forte, lo so.  
«Ciao» mi disse infine, quando finì il pezzo.  
«Ciao» ricambiai, assentendo, «spero di non averti distratto troppo».  
«No, no, figurati» mormorò. «Così alla fine ce l’hai fatta a sentirmi suonare».  
«Già, la prossima volta che ti vedrò non potrò dire che a differenza degli altri non ti ho mai visto eseguire un pezzo» annuii fingendomi solenne.  
«Sei andato a correre con Giulio?» indicò la mia maglia sudata. Ecco.  
«No, sono andato da solo, oggi» feci per appoggiare il mento sul palmo della mano, chinandomi sul pianoforte.  
«Ma con precisione, da quand’è che state insieme?» Mancai la mano.  
«Eh? Cosa? Giulio è etero!» ero basito, allucinato.  
«Gli piace Madonna» si perplesse.  
«E io sono gay ma non mi piace Britney Spears!» obiettai. Era davvero perplesso.  
«Quella sera, dopo cena, in cucina… l’hai chiamato “amico”».  
«Perché _è_ un mio amico» non capivo.  
«Ma tu…» si fermò, «lasciamo perdere» sospirò.  
Rividi nella mia mente il modo in cui Leo aveva sorpreso me e Giulio in cucina: l’uno di fronte all’altro, in confidenza, io un gay e lui che cantava _Madonna_ come un demente, o meglio una checca.  
 _Dio mio._  
E… ehi! Aspetta un attimo! Io chiamavo anche lui “amico”. Prima di Giulio, ho chiamato solo lui “amico”, e Giulio ha preso il suo posto.  
«Giulio non ha preso il tuo posto» mi affrettai a dire, «cioè, ok, è il mio migliore amico, gli voglio un gran bene, ma con lui ho un rapporto molto diverso da quello che avevo con te».  
«Da quello che _avevi_ con me» calcò bene il verbo, irrigidendosi e diventando sempre più nervoso.  
Basta, non ce la facevo più.  
«Senti, mi dispiace non aver provato lo stesso a cercarti» gli dissi, mentre lui si alzava dal pianoforte, come a volersi allontanare da me, «ma le cose si sono incasinate e…»  
«Sì, si sono incasinate talmente tanto che hai cancellato il mio numero dal tuo cellulare e il mio contatto da Messenger! SUBITO!» era stato sarcastico, era stato il Leo che non conoscevo e che non mi piaceva sentire parlare.  
«Cos’altro avrei dovuto fare?! Sapevamo entrambi che la lontananza avrebbe messo fine al nostro rapporto, meglio terminarlo subito che farlo agonizzare, non credi? Era un tacito accordo, no?»  
«Vuoi smetterla di dire cazzate?» si stava arrabbiando adesso, e di riflesso mi stavo arrabbiando anche io.  
«Non mi hai cercato nemmeno tu!» l’accusai.  
«Come avrei potuto farlo se non appena avuto un computer e una connessione stabile ho visto che mi avevi cancellato dai contatti?!»  
«Avresti potuto telefonarmi!»  
«Non rigirare i fatti a tuo piacimento!» e adesso era proprio incazzato nero. «Non sei _tu_ quello che ha infilato la lingua in bocca al proprio migliore amico!»  
«Ma cosa stai dicendo? Cosa c’entra questo?!» non capivo, e più non capivo più m’incazzavo a mia volta.  
«Senti, lascia stare, ok?» sembrò calmarsi. «Dopodomani partirò e questa storia sarà davvero chiusa per sempre».  
Lo guardai in faccia, impassibile.  
«Sai che ti dico?» ero fermo, fermissimo.  
«No» non lo sapeva davvero.  
«MA VAFFANCULO!» urlai, e la rabbia mi diede abbastanza adrenalina da scavalcare la finestra senza intoppi tragicomici: bene, almeno avrei fatto un’uscita di scena abbastanza decente e virile, non da piccola diva isterica che corre via piangendo ma che inciampa sull’ultimo gradino. Era già una gran cosa.  
Ero giunto sotto quel fottutissimo albero, quando lo sentii richiamarmi.  
«Matteo! Aspetta!»  
Non so se fu perché da quando era tornato mi aveva chiamato per nome soltanto una volta, quando c’eravamo rivisti, ma il suono del mio nome pronunciato da lui, dopo anni, mi costrinse a fermarmi. Mi girai e lo vidi scavalcare a sua volta la finestra; mi raggiunse.  
«Cosa vuoi ancora?» ero furioso.  
«Io avrei solo voluto che tu mi dicessi che non ti andava il fatto che ti avessi baciato».  
«Cosa?» mi sorpresi.  
«Bacio il mio migliore amico, torno a casa e noto che non mi chiama, poi scopro che mi ha cancellato dalla sua vita: cosa credi che io abbia mai pensato?»  
«Che fossi etero?» azzardai, mi si stava offuscando la vista, non era un bene.  
«Che tu fossi etero, che fosse stato solo un errore, che fosse stata un’illusione, che ti fossi incazzato con me, che io avessi incasinato tutto perché _io_ ti ho baciato! Ho pensato di tutto, _di tutto_ , senza mai avere una stracazzo di risposta da parte tua!»  
Sotto quell’albero, improvvisamente ricordai l’accaduto.  
Il pallone era caduto perché Leo l’aveva lasciato cadere, perché con la stessa mano si era avvicinato ad accarezzarmi il viso. In solo mezzo secondo, io avevo visto la sua mano tremare e mi ero avvinato a mia volta; lui si era sentito più sicuro, io avevo chiuso gli occhi per prima e _poi_ avevo sentito le sue labbra sulle mie.  
Il frammento di un solo attimo, passato così velocemente ma che racchiudeva il disastro di una vita intera.  
 _Era stato lui a fare la prima mossa._  
E si era colpevolizzato.  
E io di mio avevo contribuito scavando con le mie stesse mani una gigantesca fossa tappezzata di deliri emo adolescenziali credendo che il non sentirci più fosse uno stracazzo di tacito accordo da mantenere nonostante tutto.  
«Non sono etero» cominciai la mia confessione, «anche se allora ancora non mi capivo bene; non è stato un errore perché in precedenza più volte avrei voluto farlo; non sono mai stato incazzato con te, ma con tua madre che ti ha portato via e con il mondo intero sì, perché pensavo che così non avevo nemmeno avuto l’opportunità di capire meglio se ci sarebbe stata qualcosa fra di noi e cosa fosse e… mi mancavi; hai incasinato tutto perché ti sei fatto paranoie, quando io in realtà non ti ho chiamato perché ero troppo impegnato a fare l’eroina tragica che soffre per un amore che è partito, e quindi non sa se è corrisposto o se magari è stato tutto una grossa cazzata. Ho pensato anch’io di tutto, ho pensato anch’io che tu fossi etero e l’ho continuato a pensare ancora fino a qualche minuto fa, e se non ti dispiace vorrei adesso da te una sincera risposta: perché sei tornato? Davvero».  
Ci guardammo negli occhi, quasi senza più fiato.  
«Perché qui ho conosciuto te, perché qui ho avuto la mia serenità e perché questa è stata la prima vera casa che ho avuto» inspirò a fondo e distolse lo sguardo. «Sono tornato per vedere se davvero qui non c’era più niente e tanto valeva vendere la casa».  
Non avevo più quattordici anni, ma avrei voluto tanto averli ancora, quindi feci finta di essere ancora quattordicenne: mi buttai senza farmi paranoie e gli dissi direttamente quello che volevo, non quello che pensavo, senza filtri.  
«Non partire più. Non vendere la casa. Ricominciamo».  
Sorrise nervosamente. «Nove anni fa, quando sono arrivato qui, avevo già capito di essere gay, e l’avevo capito proprio nel momento in cui la mia famiglia stava andando a puttane. Ho avuto una fottuta paura che qui lo scoprissero, che mi prendessero in giro e venisse un infarto a mia nonna. Ho avuto paura di restare davvero da solo per sempre. Soprattutto ho avuto paura che lo scoprissi tu».  
«Non ti ho allontanato da me per questo».  
«Adesso lo so» annuì.  
Tirai un sospiro di sollievo e mi passai le mani sul volto.  
«Dove eravamo rimasti?» gli domandai ironicamente. Rise.  
«Che avrei dovuto farti un fischio quando avrei dato il mio primo bacio».  
«No» scossi la testa, «eravamo rimasti qui».  
Mi avvicinai a lui, ad un soffio dal suo viso, come ad incoraggiarlo nello stesso modo in cui l’avevo fatto inconsciamente la prima volta che c’eravamo baciati, e aspettai quel famoso impatto con le sue labbra. Quando arrivò, stavolta non mi colse impreparato, non ci colse inesperti, ma ci colse ugualmente ansiosi e pieni di voglia di scoprire e scoprirci, così tanto che sentii l’urgenza di toccarlo, di affondare le dita fra i suoi capelli mentre in quel bacio lungo perdevamo la ragione. E il suo sapore… non era come ricordavo, era meglio.  
L’esigenza pulsante delle cose che volevamo fare all’altro, senza freni, era rimasta sopita da qualche parte dentro di noi per anni, e adesso si era svegliata e sembrava stuzzicarci con rabbia, perché nel modo in cui man mano iniziammo a baciarci c’era una foga che ci spingeva ad artigliare con forza le maglie, tirare appena i capelli per far inclinare la testa e ci tentava a trasformare in morsi i baci sul collo. Dimenticando completamente dove eravamo.  
«Andiamo dentro» mi sussurrò, indietreggiando mentre io lo seguivo staccando mal volentieri la mia bocca dal suo collo.  
Rientrammo in casa dalla finestra – quel giorno le porte potevano anche andare a morire – e arrivammo in camera sua senza smettere di toccarci.  
Io _dovevo_ toccarlo: la schiena, le spalle, le braccia... le mani. Gliele baciai ad occhi chiusi mentre entravamo in camera; dovevo toccarlo per cercare con forza cos’era rimasto di quello eravamo sulla sua pelle, volevo vedere se il suo corpo ricordava proprio come il mio quella sottile tensione che in quei giorni lontani sentivamo e che ora sapevo per certo non fosse stata un’illusione. Dovevo toccarlo per appurare quanto fosse ancora il Leo che conoscevo e quanto altro fosse diventato in quegli anni, avevo un’ansia tremenda di scoprirlo, un’ansia che mi mozzava il fiato e che non migliorava quando lo sentivo toccarmi a sua volta. Mi rendeva irrazionale in un modo che mi piaceva troppo.  
Le sue mani, sotto la mia maglia, scivolarono sulla mia schiena umida per spogliarmi. Siccome ero ancora il re delle constatazioni inopportune, realizzai una cosa.  
«Sono sudato da far schifo». Lo dicevo io che ero sempre sudato quando lo incontravo. Mi tolse la maglia e mi spinse sul letto.  
«Lo eri anche la prima volta che ci siamo rivisti, e ho pensato che non mi dispiaceva affatto com’eri». Nei suoi occhi vidi una malizia che non conoscevo, ma che mi strinse il cuore e i polmoni abbastanza da farmi capire che mi piaceva e ne volevo ancora.  
Con la sua pelle contro la mia vissi una passione che attingeva a così tante emozioni diverse che mi sentii folle e vivo allo stesso momento, inglobato in un ritmo che mi avrebbe fatto dannare, se l’avessi perso. Lui era in me, ma era come se ci fosse già stato in un altro modo e per lungo tempo, in precedenza, quindi non poteva essere che assolutamente perfetto il fatto che ora mi stesse prendendo. Letteralmente e mentalmente.  
Subito dopo, col respiro affannato e gli arti incastrati in una presa che non pensavamo di sciogliere per i prossimi secoli a venire, ricordai quello che mi aveva detto lui.  
“Forse ho passato con te meno tempo rispetto a quello che ho trascorso con persone che da una vita vedo tutti i giorni, ma in quel poco che è stato non hai mai smesso un secondo di esserci e hai inciso abbastanza da rendermi in parte ciò che sono adesso”.  
Mi ci rispecchiavo perfettamente. Di questo passo mi sarei innamorato di nuovo di lui, in un modo diverso da quello in cui mi ero innamorato da ragazzino, e la cosa non mi spaventava, almeno non stavolta.  
Era su di me, gli baciai la spalla.  
«Quanto resterai, allora?» gli chiesi sottovoce.  
«Dammi il tempo di sistemare un paio di cose in città e di trovare un lavoro qui, e mi stabilirò».  
«Stavolta ti chiamerò» stavamo parlando sussurrando, senza un perché.  
«Lo so» intrecciò le dita alle mie. «Lo farò anch’io» mi baciò, poi scese a baciarmi la clavicola. «Quel pallone ce l’ho ancora».  
«Lo so» strinsi di più le sue dita. «Non ho mai dubitato del fatto che l’avresti tenuto per sempre».  
«Perché eravamo anche amici?»  
«No, perché eri tu, perché eravamo noi» cercai la sua bocca per baciarlo.  
Era mio, ero suo, eravamo possessivi: eravamo felici e il primo che si fosse messo in mezzo l’avremmo preso a pugni e pallonate.

 

Sento continuamente il bisogno di toccarlo, è una voglia e un’abitudine che non mi abbandona mai. Anche se siamo in mezzo a gente che ancora non sa di noi, anche se siamo a tavola, anche se siamo in macchina o sul marciapiede, o sul divano di casa sua: io devo costantemente toccarlo, anche casualmente, anche semplicemente sfiorandogli un braccio.  
Da qualche parte dentro di me ho ancora il terrore che possa andare via.  
Se non ci capiamo subito, vado in paranoia. Io detesto non capirlo, lui ride della mia paura scuotendo la testa, prende in giro noi e se stesso – e mi ripete che gliel’ho insegnato io a farlo – e io mi accorgo di essere innamorato. Di lui. Per l’ennesima volta. E sempre in modo diverso.  
Giulio ha qualche problema a relazionarsi con me quando sono con Leo – o meglio, ha problemi a relazionarsi con la mia omosessualità più del solito – e credo che dovremmo abituarlo pian piano all’idea che un giorno potremmo anche baciarci davanti a lui, anche se, se continua a citarmi Madonna o a cantare _Like a prayer_ al negozio, potrei anche decidere di passare direttamente ad una terapia d’urto.  
Mia sorella ha ottenuto il suo cazzo di marmo, dopo aver quasi fatto venire un infarto a papà; dice che se lei è riuscita a far scolpire un pene a nostro padre, io posso convincerlo a restare suo figlio nonostante la mia omosessualità. Attualmente è lei che ci copre.  
So che vivere così vicini è pericoloso, che potrebbero scoprirci, e ogni tanto ci penso, magari quando guardo Leo suonare e mi ricordo di com’era prima che ci chiarissimo a distanza di anni. Ma d’altra parte, mi rendo conto che molto probabilmente noi due siamo fatti per vivere e superare insieme i più grandi casini che una persona possa avere nella sua vita: come io all’epoca gli sono stato vicino, lui mi resterà accanto il giorno in cui lo dirò ai miei.  
Non ho la più pallida idea di quanto durerà fra di noi e se durerà, perché non mi sono mai posto il problema: ho sintonizzato la mia mente sui quattordici anni, mi sono buttato e vivo il nostro rapporto così come viene, né più né meno. Nel frattempo so che dura, che mi rende folle e vivo allo stesso tempo e che mi fa stare bene.  
Aspetto di entrare in casa sua per baciarlo, penso a quanti baci sono passati dal primo e a tutto quello che ha di conseguenza portato quella semplice azione: la mia attuale serenità e la mia prima vera “casa”, certo, ma anche un malinteso lungo una vita, quasi nove anni di rimpianti e un equivoco che mi ha spaventato e mi ha fatto imboccare una strada definitiva nella mia vita.  
Un bellissimo disastro.

  
_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone_   
_I hear you call my name_   
_and it feels like home._   


  
**Fine**   


 

 **Note finali:**  
\- Il titolo l’ho rubacchiato a Beautiful Disaster di Jon McLaughlin. Il testo non c’entra una cippa con questa storia, lo so, il titolo però mi piaceva e poi… perché sì :P  
Random: anni fa conobbi questa canzone finendo per puro caso su un link che mi portò a questa versione piano e voce che, ammetto, preferisco :)  
\- Non sono una grande fan di Baglioni, e non è neanche la prima volta che uso scherzosamente una sua canzone in una mia storia :P Nel caso non ricordaste qual è _Amore bello_ , potete ascoltarla qui. Che volete farci: le canzoni melodrammatiche mi spingono ad essere ironica XD  
\- “Leo odiava gli addii, me l’aveva detto prima di partire” questa è la seconda cosa che ho *preso* dal testo che dà il titolo a questa storia: il secondo verso della canzone dice “Hates the sounds that goodbyes make”; l’altra cosa che ho preso è sempre legata a questo verso, ovvero la partenza di Leo. Oh, sono una mente contorta, basta un verso e parto per la tangenziale.  
\- Per chi ancora non lo sapesse: io sono una fangirl di Glee. Ultimamente è andata in onda una puntata interamente dedicata a Madonna, con una cover di _Like a prayer_ che io continuo tuttora a canticchiare: mi è entrata in testa e non ne è uscita più, l’ho pure spacciata in questa storia. La versione originale di Madonna è questa, la cover dance che preferisco è questa, la Glee-version è questa. Le amo tutte e tre in modo diverso XD  
\- In chat capita spesso che io, per lasciare intendere che sto cantando qualcosa, scriva i testi in inglese per come si pronunciano: famosa è ormai la mia personale versione di _Monsoon_ dei Tokio Hotel, che amo storpiare: ranning frug de munzun. Scrivere in inglese per come si pronuncia non è per niente facile, provateci XD (la parte più difficile è mettere le esatte vocali) però la cosa mi diverte molto. Se notate che ho trascritto in modo sbagliato qualche parola, sappiate che non si tratta di un refuso: sono io che sono capra in inglese. In questa storia ho voluto scrivere così i versi che canta Giulio per provare ad ottenere un effetto più comico.  
\- “e io pensavo di essere felice per il solo fatto di stare mangiando degli gnocchi” è un riferimento contorto non solo alla tipica espressione “ridi ridi che mamma ha fatto gli gnocchi” (frase che io non ho mai capito), ma anche ad una delle canzoni della commedia musicale  Se il tempo fosse un gambero, una delle mie commedie musicali preferite.  
\- “faaaalsoooo” è una delle accuse più frequenti all’interno delle trasmissioni di Maria De Filippi, seguire per credere.  
\- E poi più niente, mi pare… boh, sono in balia dell’allergia al polline e alla polvere, odio la primavera, odio starnutire e sto delirando più del solito.  
Alla prossima!  
Vostra Gra.


End file.
